Fins and The Legman 3: The Super Bowl Mystery
by Boolia
Summary: Oh no! As the Super Bowl approaches things start happening that'll sabotage it. Will the Super Bowl go on as planned or get cancelled this year? The fish and alien detective duo are going to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Fins and the Legman 3: The Super Bowl Mystery

Chapter 1

Klaus, in his cup, Roger, Steve, and Hayley were all playing _Hint._ Francine was dusting in the kitchen and Stan was reading the newspaper. Klaus was Col. Ketchup, Roger was Professor Violet, Steve was Mr. Emerald, and Hayley was Miss Magenta. Klaus' eyes widened as he figured out the possible suspect. He raised a fin.

"I have an accusation!" The fish told the other players. He grabbed the envelope with all the solution cards in it.

"You know," Roger said to him. "If your accusation is incorrect, you'll only make a fool out of yourself. You can't play anymore. If we get another 'Fins and the Legman' mystery, I might not let you join."

"And I can go again?" Steve wanted to know, excitedly. "It was originally called 'Wheels and the Legman' you know. I was in it, not Klaus."

"Sure, I never liked the fish anyway." Steve pumped up his fist and cheered.

_"YES!" _

"Well, that won't be the case." Klaus said. "Because I'm pretty sure." He opened up the envelope and dumped out the cards. He smiled to himself. His cards matched his thoughts!

"You can't be 'pretty sure'." Roger said. "You got to be 100% accu…" Klaus put the envelope aside and showed them the cards. He talked as he put each one down. "It was Col. Ketchup in the gazebo with flagellation, aka, a whip. Also this person's mouth was filled with cotton balls so people wouldn't hear this person scream as loud. "

"So in other words it was you." Klaus looked at his piece in the Gazebo. He frowned.

"Oh yeah, I am Col. Ketchup. But this is just a game, I didn't really do it."

"How do we know?"

"Because it's make-believe, it's not rea…you know what? I don't know why I'm even talking to you." They all began to put the game away.

"But I can still be in the detective group, right?" Steve asked the alien.

"Yes, of course." Roger told him. "If another mystery comes up, Klaus will be out of the picture and it'll be 'Wheels and the Legman' like the good ol' days." Steve pumped his fist again.

_"YES_!"

"I'll put this away." Hayley offered, putting the lid on the game. She grabbed the game in her hands and stood up. She was about to put it away when Stan cried out.

"NO, NO, _NOOOO!_ They can't do this!" Francine stopped dusting and went over to her husband. The others went to him.

"What's wrong, honey?" Francine wanted to know.

"Yeah, Dad." Hayley put in. "Are you okay?"

_"Tell us_!" Steve pleaded. Stan muttered so softly that nobody heard a thing.

"We didn't catch that, Stan." Francine said. Stan muttered softly again.

"Stan, you need to speak up."

_"Yeah_!" Steve said. "Speak up!"

Stan sighed and looked at his family, tears in his eyes.

"The Super Bowl might be cancelled this year.'' He informed them. Everyone gasped.

_"Oh no_!" Roger said in a sarcastic tone. "No Super Bowl? What a _tragedy! _That's super- bad; how could they?! Who do they think they are cancelling the Super Bowl like that? They should be _arrested!_ Serves them right scheduling Super Bowl Sunday on Groundhog's Day. I don't get you humans and your 'football craziness'. At least now, you can see if the groundhog sees his shadow or not."

"An animal can't predict the future." Klaus said. "Not _that_ far in advance anyways. That's impossible and stupid!" Roger put his hands on his hips.

_"Oh yeah?_ Then what about all the times he _did_ predict the weather and it came true? Explain _that,_ wise guy!" Klaus shrugged.

"He was just lucky." Roger put his hands up in disbelief.

"_Unbelievable_!" He pointed at him. "You're unbelievable, you know that fish?"

"Can we get back to the major problem, here?" Steve asked. Roger nodded in agreement.

"Yes, yes. Let's get back to the 'major problem'." They all looked back at Stan.

"Why is the Super Bowl cancelled, Dad?" Steve asked his dad.

"Someone stole all of the equipment." Stan answered.

"From which team?" Francine wanted to know.

"From both." They all gasped again. "They also wrote graffiti on the field and on the goal posts."

"Can't they borrow from another stadium?" Stan nodded.

"They're planning on doing that." They then smiled.

"Then there you go! If they can get other equipment, then there's no need to worry! The Super Bowl will go as planned." Stan smiled at his son.

"Hope you're right, son." He then frowned again. "But who would do something like this?"

"Someone who doesn't want the Super Bowl to happen." Hayley rationalized.

"Or some _animal_!" Roger said. Something then struck him. "_I got it_; the groundhog did it! He's jealous of the Super Bowl landing on his day this year. That's it; the groundhog's the culprit." Everyone gave him glares. Roger noticed this. "_Okay, okay;_ the groundhog _didn't_ do it, but _someone_ must be behind this!" Steve then smiled.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" He asked.

"It sure does, kiddo." The alien told him. They then shouted in unison.

"_WHEELS AND THE LEGMAN TIME_!" Steve looked at him.

"We got to go to New Jersey right away." He was about to change into Wheels when Francine pulled him back.

"Oh no you _don't_ mister!" She told him. "You got school to go to. You don't have time to go to New Jersey and solve a mystery with Roger."

"I won't. I'll be solving it with Legman."

_"Whatever_! You're still not going."

_"But Mom_!"

"_Don't_ 'but Mom', me!"

"Francine's right." Roger told him. "You got school. Besides, in order to be a good detective, you got to be smart. So, I'll just go myself."

"What are you talking about?" Klaus said to him. _"I'll _be going with you. I so happen to like American football, and I want to know why they might not have it this year." Roger sighed.

"Should've seen that coming I guess."

"Und this time, I'm getting my outfit." He then scooted away.

"I'm going to get my stuff too." Roger said and went for the stairs.

"Once again," Steve said. "High School ruins everything."

"Cheer up, Steve." Roger told him on the stairwell. "Once we have solved the mystery; they might have us on right before kickoff."

"That doesn't make me feel better!" Steve shouted as Roger went up the stairs.

"Relax Dad." Hayley told her depressed father. "If worse comes to worse, we can always watch the Puppy Bowl." Stan just looked at her.

"What's that?" He asked.

"It's been on Animal Planet on the same day as the Super Bowl since 2005. It's practically the same thing but with adorable puppies as the players. How cute is that? They say it's the tenth year anniversary even though it was 2005 when they started because it's the tenth episode broadcast so they're going to do something special. Michelle Obama is going to be there, along with Bo and Sunny. Oh, and there is also a Kitten Bowl and a Fish Bowl this year too with Goldie the goldfish and kittens." Stan looked annoyed.

"Just put the board game away."

"Then again, the Fish Bowl is just about Goldie swimming in her bowl for four straight hours, so that might be boring. But studies have shown that watching fish in a tank, bowl, or an aquarium lowers blood pressure and reduces stress. So in a way, it's kind of a good thing we have Klaus as a pet." Stan groaned.

"_Hayley!"_

"It is on TV and TV kills brain cells." She thought about this a moment. "Just forget about the Fish Bowl. It's a stupid idea."

_"JUST PUT THE DARN GAME AWAY, HAYLEY_! And who would watch that, Hayley? Who in their right mind would watch that?" Hayley frowned and went off with the game.

_"Well_," Roger said in his Legman outfit the next morning, carrying his suitcases in each hand. Klaus was in his glass ball behind him, in his trench coat, pipe, and detective hat. He too had his a fish-size suitcase in his fin. "We're leaving for the airport and then we'll solve the mystery of what happened to the Super Bowl." He waved to them. "Wish us good luck!"

"_Good luck_!" The Smiths all said together as Roger left and headed for the taxicab Roger had called earlier that morning. Klaus rolled behind him. Steve looked at his mother.

"Are you sure I can't go, Mom?" He asked.

"Pretty sure." Francine replied. Steve looked down in disappointment.

"And there's a Kitty Halftime Show." Hayley explained to her dad, much to his dismay.

_"HURRY_!" Stan shouted. "Next she'll be telling me about a bunny bowl, a guinea pig bowl, a parrot bowl, hamster bowl and many other animal bowls. I don't want my day ruined by animals! I have Klaus for that!"

Klaus hopped into Roger's pocket and they got into the cab. The cab drove off.

The cab driver adjusted his rearview mirror so he can see his passengers.

"Where are you headed to, sir?" He asked Roger.

"New Jersey." The disguised alien answered.

"Small world; me too! This is my last run before I go and pack. I got tickets for the Super Bowl. Did you hear about…"

"Yeah, I heard. That's why I'm going. I'm a detective and I'm going to try to figure out what happened."

"Good for you! Hope you solve it before the big day."

"Me too."

"It's a tragedy for us football fans to hear. I'm not giving up hope though, I believe that it'll go on as planned."

"Good for you."

"My son _begged _me not to go. Ever since my wife passed away four years ago from cancer, he constantly wants to do stuff with me, but every time he asks, football is on. And when a game is on, I just can't pass it up, you know?"

"_Uh-huh_!"

"A father picking football over his son?" Klaus said in Roger's pocket. "Sounds like a bad father to me."

"Klaus, _shhh!"_ Roger shushed him.

"What was that?" The man asked.

"_Nothing_!" Roger lied.

"Okay then. So, he ran away, along with my other kids. Police are still looking

for him, but I got to be in New Jersey for the Super Bowl, so I'm going. The police will call me as soon as they catch them and send them home with their babysitter."

"_Yep_, bad parent!" Klaus said again.

"_Klaus, hush_!" Roger said, shushing him again"

"Well we still got a ways to go." The man continued. "I'll tell you how I first got

Interested in the sport." Roger did a groan, but not loud enough so the man could hear as he started his tale.

"Shoot me." He told Klaus.

"We're here." The taxi driver said as he stopped at the airport.

_"Finally_!" Roger said, getting out.

The man handed Roger his suitcases, Roger grabbed them, paid the driver and was about to go in the airport when the man spoke up.

"Do I get a tip for that awesome story-telling?" He did a wide grin. Roger looked at him, shook his head, and left. The man looked down in disappointment and headed back to his vehicle.

Klaus and Roger were having their lunch before taking off for their gate where their plane was going to take off. They overheard two men talking at the table net to them.

"Can you believe it?" One man said to his friend who was busy eating his burger. "The person who stole all of the football equipment has struck again! You know what they did?"

"No." The other man answered between bites. "_Wha_t?"

"You heard that New York has loaned their football equipment to New Jersey?"

"Yeah."

"Well, the bus carrying the equipment crashed."

"Oh my gosh; _really_?"

"Yeah. Fortunately the driver of the bus tumbled out before the crash and no others were onboard."

"I'm happy for the driver but upset about what happened. Did they find all of the equipment?"

"Police are searching for them, but they found nothing yet."

"Whoever's doing this, I hope they get caught. Super Bowl Sunday won't be the same. What else am I supposed to watch on Sunday?" The first man shrugged. "Beats me! I'm sure they'll find a way for it all to work out otherwise they'll disappoint trillions of football fans across the country. Not to mention the sponsors."

"I hope so." The other man said.

"Oh, don't worry." Roger thought to himself. "The Fins and the Legman are on the case! You'll be able to watch your precious football on Sunday, along with the rest of the crazy fans. Just wait and see!" He turned to Klaus. _"Fins_!" He told him, looking at his watch. "It's time to go." Klaus has drinking out of a can of Dr. Pepper though the aid of a plastic straw.

"Just let me finish my Dr. Pepper."

"There's no time for that." He went over to Klaus, put him back in his ball, and went off.

_"Hey_; I was almost done with that!" Roger just ignored him and continued for their gate.

After Klaus and Roger left their luggage in their hotel room, they hopped on a bus and hopped off in front of the MetLife Stadium.

As they were about to enter, a guard stopped them.

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa!"_ He said. "What do you think you're doing? You can't enter here." Roger showed him his fake badge.

"I am Braff Zacklin head of the Fins and the Legman detective Agency."

"I thought your name was Roger Silvermore." Klaus whispered to him.

"I'm Braff Zacklin now." Roger told Klaus. "That was my original name to begin with and I'm sticking to it."

"Okay!"

"Well, detective or not, I still can't let you in. Plus the teams aren't in there, they're boarding their charter buses to go to New Yor…" Just then, a man in a 'NJ/NY Super Bowl Host Committee' uniform ran up, breathless. His nametag read 'Hank'. Hank looked at Roger then was disappointed.

"I…thought…you were a…police officer."

"No, but I am a detective. Can I help you?"

"Well all both of the Seahawks and the Broncos' charter buses caught on fire and crashed."

Roger and Klaus gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"How did the crashes happen and how did both buses catch on fire?" Roger wanted to know. Hank shrugged.

"Whoever stole all of those equipment and made that bus crash with the borrowed equipment must have done this too." Klaus observed.

"Who said that?" Hank asked.

"Oh, well that's my…" Roger began. Hank burst out crying, interrupting the alien. "What's wrong? I thought you wanted to know who talked."

"I'm sorry." Hank apologized trying to control his tears. "It's just, this hasn't happened before in Super Bowl history, or as far as I can tell that is. It's just if the Super Bowl's cancelled this year, lots of football fans will be so disappointed. We might get angry complaint letters and we might…" He sniffed, not having the guts to finish it.

"Might, _what_?" Roger asked. But Hank didn't answer. He just sniffed his tears. Roger snapped his fingers. "Come on Hank; _out with it_! You and the others might, _what_?"

"Get fired!" He finished and broke out crying, collapsing on the grass. Roger and Klaus just looked at the sobbing football committee member.

"This is just sad, fish." Roger said to Klaus. "A grown man crying his heart out. I tell you, it's just sad."

"_Ja_!" Klaus agreed. "Und over American football too."

"I wish there was _something_ we could do…oh wait a minute! There is!" He puffed out his chest. "Never fear, because Fins and the Legman are on the case!" But Hank was crying so hard that he didn't hear. Roger cleared his throat. "I said 'never fear because Fins and the Legman are on the case!'" Hank still was crying too hard to hear. Roger sighed.

"I SAID 'NEVER FEAR BECAUSE FINS AND THE LEGMAN ARE ON THE CASE!'" Hank looked up, hopeful.

_"Really_?" He asked. Roger nodded. Hank shot up like a bullet. He shook Roger's hand.

"Oh thank you, thank you, _thank you_! You don't know what this means to football fans everywhere! The fate of football history is in your hands." Roger nodded.

_"Uh-huh_! You _really _have a thing for football, don't you?" Hank nodded.

"That's why I took this job. I eat, live, and breathe football!" Roger was puzzled.

"Don't you mean 'eat, sleep and breathe'?" Hank nodded.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. I just get excited that I forget the correct saying sometimes."

"Uh-huh!" Hank then changed the subject.

"What about you? You must love football if you're going to save it." Roger nodded.

"Yep; sure do!" He replied.

"No you don't." Klaus whispered loudly to him. "You don't understand how humans could worship such a sport. You may support it and watch it occasionally, but you don't love it." Roger looked at him.

_"Hush Fins_!" Roger whispered back. "And yes I do. It's _Roger_ that doesn't get the sport, but I, the Legman, like this crazy sport." Roger looked at Hank again. "And my fish likes it too." Hank looked confused.

"He _does_?" He wanted to know. Roger nodded.

_"Yep_; whenever the game's on, his fishy eyes gets huge and get glued to the screen. He loves it so much that I brought him a fish size football and goalpost and he plays football right there in his bowl."

"That's actually not a bad idea." Klaus said. "In fact, it sounds fun! Maybe when we solve this mystery, maybe you can buy those for me." Roger looked at him.

"Fins, you already _have_ those things and as for Klaus, _no way!"_ Klaus frowned.

"Can't you believe they're going to film a goldfish just swimming in her bowl for four hours?" Roger looked like he was nuts.

"You're kidding, right?" Hank shook his head.

"Nope; they are."

"That must be the most stupidest thing ever! _No_ one will want to watch it!" Hank nodded in agreement.

"I agree with you." He looked at Klaus in his pocket. "But your fish might like it." Klaus felt insulted by this.

"Just because I'm a fish you assume I'll like it because I can relate?" He snapped. "Well, that's a stereotype and I don't like it! Und I agree, it's stupid to watch a mindless fish swim for four hours. If you want to see a fish just swim in a bowl, you can just watch me. I'm _much _more entertaining!" Hank's eyes widened.

"Did that fish just talk in a German accent?" He asked.

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa_!" Roger said, waving his hands back and fourth. "We're getting _way_ off topic here. Maybe we can go on the field and see if we can find any evidence."

"Sounds good too me; let's go!" And so they went into MetLife Stadium. The guard was about to send Roger away again when he saw that he was with a Super Bowl Host Committee member. He then stepped aside to let them pass.

"I wonder if I can get any autographs." Klaus wondered out loud.

"_Fins,"_ Roger told him. "We're on a case. You can get autographs later." They then walked onto the field. Klaus and Roger's eyes widened. The field, walls the goalposts were all covered in graffiti just like Stan had said. Along the wall read 'football sucks'.

"_Wow_!" Roger just said. "Just _wow_! Somebody _really_ doesn't want this Super Bowl to happen."

"And look at this." Hank said. He had a football helmet in his hands…and it was painted half pink and half purple with glitter all over it! Roger went over to it. "This looks like a good evidence piece. We found it like this this morning."

"_Gosh!"_ Klaus said. "It looks like a helmet for a little girl."

"And it gets worse," Hank said. He showed them an image of a unicorn on the side.

_"Yeech_!" Roger said. "I feel sorry for the football player who owns the helmet." He looked on the back. There was a number seven on it. "Number seven."

_"Yep_!" Klaus concluded. "It's a helmet for a little girl."

Hank started crying again.

_"Hey, hey, hey_!" Roger told him, snapping his fingers. "_Chin up_! Remember what I said?" Hank lifted his head. He smiled.

"I know." He agreed. "'Never fear because Fins and the Legman are on the case.' I know you and your fish can do it. I believe in you." Roger smiled.

"That's right." He held up the helmet. "So, what can you tell me about this helmet?" Hank looked at it.

"It's…_girly_?" Hank guessed.

"That's right, which means?"

"Are you saying that whoever made the helmet all girly was a little girl?"

_"Exactly_!"

"So this whole Super Bowl possibly being cancelled is all because of that little girl?"

"Who says a little girl did it?" Hank pointed to Roger, looking confused.

"You did." Roger shook his head.

"I most certainly did not. I said that the helmet was girlified by that little girl. Are you suggesting that a little girl did all of this to sabotage a Super Bowl?" Hank thought about this. He nodded.

_"Yeah_! All of this is that little girl's fault. Let's get that little brat and show her what we do to anyone who messes around with football!" Roger slapped him across the face.

_"Idiot!"_ He shouted at him. "That little girl might've _helped _a little, but there's no dang way that she did this sabotage thing all by herself! She must've had help or she wasn't involved whatsoever." Hank was puzzled.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "You saw the helmet."

"How do you know it was a little girl?" Hank was more confused then ever now.

"Are you saying a woman, man, or a boy painted a helmet pink, glittered sprinkles all over it and painted a picture of a unicorn on the side?" Roger shook his head.

"You need to listen because I clearly didn't say that."

"You're confusing me."

"It's a _possibility_! It might be someone _other_ then a little girl just to throw us off."

"Why would it be someone else? It looks like the work of a little girl, so it must be." Klaus rolled his eyes.

_"Again_ with the stereotypes." Hank looked all around.

"Who keeps talking?" He wanted to know. Before Roger could stop him, Klaus rolled out of his pocket and rolled to Hank. The fish looked at him and pointed a mean fin at him. "You know, labeling someone just because of who they are is _not _cool man." Hank was surprised to see Klaus talking to him. "Und I know that it's strange to see a fish talk…_blah, blah, blah,_ I've been through this time and time again. Can we _please_ just ignore that fact and just get on with it, or are we going to have some problems?" Terrified, Hank nodded with a gulp. "_Good_. Glad that we understand each other."

Roger then saw something from the corner of his eye. It was a purple stuffed giraffe.

"_Hey_!" He piped up, going to the giraffe and picking it up. "Look what I found. This could be a clue."

"A daughter of my friend has that exact stuffed giraffe." Hank spoke up.

A little brown-haired girl then rushed up and snatched the giraffe out of Roger's hands.

"_Hey_!" She cried. Hank smiled.

"_Sonya!"_ He then was confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Violet is _mine_!" Sonya said to Roger. "You can't have her!" She then hugged the stuffed animal close to her chest. "You thought I'd forgot all about you, didn't you Vi? Well, don't worry. I'll _never_ forget you. I love you too much to do that." She was about to go when Roger pulled her aside.

"Hold on, kid." He told her. Sonya narrowed her eyes at him.

"What do you want, Violet thief?"

"I'm a private eye and maybe you can help me." Sonya was confused.

"What's a private eye? Violet will like to know."

"It's a sleuth."

"What's a sleuth? Violet will like to know that too."

"A private investigator."

"What's a private in…invest…that?"

"A detective who solves crimes." Sonya began sucking on her thumb.

"So, how can me and Violet be of any help?" She wanted to know.

"You see this stadium?" Sonya nodded.

"Do you see all of the graffiti…"

"What's graffiti?"

"The drawings_. _Do you see them all over the walls and the other stuff?" Sonya nodded.

"_Uh-huh!" _

"Well, those drawings aren't supposed to be there."

"There _not_?" Roger shook his head.

"They're illegal."

"What's illegal?" Roger got mad.

"_Now, listen you_!"

"_Legman_!" Klaus scolded. "She's just a little girl." Sonya looed at Klaus. Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"_Cool_!" She said. "A talking fish! I thought fishes could only talk in cartoons! And he's right; I _am _a little kid. I'm seven!"

"Yet you still suck your thumb." Sonya looked at the alien.

"_What_?"

"_Nothing_! So, can I go on?" Sonya nodded. She looked at Violet then at Roger.

"Violet said you can go on too."

"Illegal is against the rules. You can go to prison and never come back for years or never." Sonya frowned.

"That's sad; never coming back." Roger nodded.

"That's where you come in princess. Do you know anyone who drew them?" Sonya shook her head.

"_Nope_!" She looked at her stuffed giraffe. "Do you Violet?" She looked back at Roger. "Violet doesn't know who did it either. Can we go now?"

"Are you _sure_ you or Violet doesn't know who did it?" Sonya shook her head again.

"No." Roger then held up the helmet and showed her.

"Do you know who did this? Do you like unicorns?"

"_Yeah_; me and Violet _love_ unicorns and we both want one as a pet! _Cool_; this person loves unicorns too. Maybe we can all be friends and share the unicorn; mommy says to share. Sharing is caring!" She looked at Klaus. "And we hope it can talk like him!" Klaus smiled.

"Was it you?" Sonya was puzzled.

"_What_?"

"Was it or your stupid giraffe who did this?"

"No."

"Are you _sure_?" Sonya started to have tears in her eyes.

"Yes."

"Are you positive…" The girl broke out crying.

"_YES!_ And don't call Violet stupid. It's a bad word." She ran off. "YOU'RE A _MEANIE!"_

"Nice detective work." Klaus said. "You made a little girl cry."

"Oh shut up." Roger told him.

"So, do you think it's still a male who painted this helmet?" Hank asked.

"Well, she's on our suspect list." Roger said. Hank then saw something from the corner of his eye.

"_NOT THE FOOTBALL_!" He screamed, running over to the lone pink football on the field. It was covered in sparkles. The laces were colored purple. Roger ran over to him.

"_Whoa_!" He observed. "It looks like the girl from _The Game Plan_ has been here. And why did we find a football and the football helmet just out here in the wide open?" Hank shrugged.

"Forgot I guess."

"_Someone _likes pink, purple, and sparkles!" Klaus concluded.

"That's Sonya." Hank said. He then looked sad. "If the players play with this

football, they'd be the laughing stock of the nation."

"Then that'll be one heck of a football game too see!" Klaus rammed into him. Roger looked down at him.

"_Focus_!" The fish said.

"This _isn't_ funny!" Hank told Roger.

"You're right." Roger agreed. "This is not funny." Roger covered up his mouth as he envisioned in his head players playing with a pink football. Also, he imagined them in tutus instead of uniforms. Klaus noticed this and rammed into him again.

"How's the uniforms?" Roger questioned out loud. Hank looked at him.

"_What_?"

"The uniforms. How are the uniforms?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, have they been all switched to tutus?"

"Why do you think that someone will replace all of the uniforms with tutus?" Then they heard screams.

"Let's go check out what those screams were all about." Roger said. Hank nodded in agreement and the three went towards where all of the screams were.

When they passed by a room in the corner, they heard faint crying.

"Something's going on in the locker room."

"Well, don't just stand there. Open the door and let's see what happened." Hank hesitated. "You're still standing there; _come on man!_ We don't have all day." He looked at the disguised alien.

"I'm afraid too." He admitted.

"You're _afraid_ too? Don't be a baby; now _come on_, open the darn door." Hank shook his head, still scared.

"I can't. What if I won't like what I see? What if there's a dead body in there? What if everybody's underwear is all pink or have _Sofia the First_ on them or _Dora the Explorer_?" Roger sighed. He went to the door.

"Okay, since you're being a big baby over this, move aside. I'll open the door." Hank moved aside for Roger.

"You might need a key." Klaus pointed out. Roger, ignoring him, tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge. Roger looked at Hank.

"The door's locked. We need a key to get in. Do you know where the key to this door might be?" Hank shrugged.

"No idea." Roger sighed.

"Okay, we need to bust the door down then." Hank's eyes widened.

"Bust the door down; why?" Roger just looked at him.

"Because people are crying in there. We need to see if everything's all right. If there was a serious emergency like a fire where it could mean life or death, we don't waste our time trying to find a stupid key. We get in there right away; regardless if we have the key or not. So, we need to break the door down." Hank went to the door and called into it.

"_WE'RE GOING TO BREAK THE DOOR DOWN SO STEP BACK_!"

But as Roger was about to break the door down, the door opened, knocking Roger to the floor.

"The door's open." He said before fainting. Hank and Klaus went in, leaving Roger on the floor. Hank went over to talk to the head coach of the Seahawks who opened the door. He was the only one in uniform. The players were in their everyday clothes.

"Okay, what happened?" Roger asked as he came to and entered the locker room.

"You were right." Hank told him. "Every one of the player's uniforms has been replaced with tutus." Klaus and Roger gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"_Well_," Roger began. "At least we didn't find a dead body."

"The team can't play like this," Hank said. "They'll be…"

"We _know_!" Roger said. "The laughing stock of the nation." Just imagine, Roger thought to himself. The Seahawks playing with tutus on, someone wearing that helmet, and all of the players playing with a pink football. He tried to keep himself from laughing, but burst out laughing anyway. Hank looked at him, confused.

"What's so funny?"

"_Nothin'!"_ Roger just told him.

"The other team's uniforms have all been replaced by tutus too." The coach of the Seahawks put in. Klaus then heard something.

"Do you hear that?" He asked.

"Hear _what_, fish?" The alien wanted to know.

"_Shhh_! Be _quiet_!" Klaus rolled closer to the noise, a faint ticking sound. "It's close!" Roger and Hank moved closer too.

"Yeah," Roger agreed. "I think I hear it too.

"What is it?" Hank asked. Klaus knocked into a trashcan and a bomb rolled out. His eyes widened. "_Oh mien gosh_; it's a bomb!" Everyone else gasped and screamed.

"Somebody _is_ sabotaging the Super Bowl!" Hank screamed. "It's _cursed_! It's all over! It's official! Super Bowl XLVIII is cancelled this year."

"_Wait!"_ Roger piped up. "We can't lose our heads quite yet. Now does anybody know how to deactivate a bomb?" Silence filled the room.

"Don't you?" Hank questioned. Roger gave him a look.

"_Yes_!" He faked. "That's why I'm asking! Now, _think_! On TV, what do they do to deactivate a bomb? Do they cut the red, blue, green or some other colored wire?" Hank and the others shrugged. "Okay then, we'd better call the bomb squad on this then." Hank shook his head.

"It might be too late. The bomb might blow at any minute."

"No it won't." Klaus said. _"Look_!" The fish pointed to a timer on the back. It was counting down from two days, two hours, one minute, and five seconds. _"See_? It's not going to go off for 50 more hours."

"_Oh, thank goodness_!" He said and realized something. "Wait a minute! That's Super Bowl Sunday!" Everyone gasped again.

"I found something else!" Klaus said. He pointed to a note in the corner. "That note might be something useful." Roger grabbed it and read it.

"What does it say?" The coach wanted to know. "It is something useful?"

"Yes." Roger replied. "It says, 'We know how to deactivate the bomb. We'll do it and nobody will get hurt if the Super Bowl gets cancelled.'"

"Well, Super Bowl is cancelled." Hank said. "There's no doubt about it." He sighed sadly. "Football fans from all over will be highly disappointed." Roger pointed a mean finger at him.

"Now, look _here_ Hank! I'm _tired_ of all of your whining. The Super Bowl is _not_ going to be cancelled, okay?"

"But you read it! They're going to kill a lot of innocent people if we don't cancel this thing. So, it's simple, no Super Bowl this year." Roger beckoned Hank to bend down, so Hank did. Roger then slapped him repeatedly.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, _NOOOOO!_ _You_ can give up, but not me! I'm not a quitter. We have two days and two hours. We can do this; the show must go on!"

"_Ja_!" Klaus agreed. "I'm not giving up either!" Hank looked at them, confused.

"But what else are we going to do?"

"We're going to find more evidence and let the bomb squad deactivate the bomb." Hank shook his head.

"_Nope_! Sorry; I just can't do it." He then left.

"_Fine_!" Roger shouted after him. "We don't need your help." He looked at Klaus. "Come on Fins; let's go." He and Klaus were off.

Klaus and Roger looked and looked for any possible evidence outside, but didn't find any.

"Maybe Hank's right." Klaus said with a sigh. "We should give up."

_"NOOOO_!" Roger shouted. "That's what the culprit _wants_ us to do. Give up. We _can't_ let the culprit win. This mystery shall _not_ go unsolved. The Fins and the Legman will not give up!"

_"But Roger_! It's getting late and we spent _hours_ looking for clues and we have nothing. At least, let us give our brains a break. Let's go see if we can find Hank and see if him or somebody called the bomb squad yet. Maybe he can let us sleep in his office." Roger nodded.

"Fine; but _I_ won't be sleeping." And so, he and Klaus went to find Hank's office.

"Hank," Roger said to him once they were in his office. Hank looked at him.

_"What_?" He asked. "I was about to lock up."

"Can my fish sleep here for the night? He, like you, wants to give up." Klaus was insulted by this.

"_What_?!" He demanded to know. "I said _maybe_! It's not definate yet." Hank nodded.

"Sure." He said.

"Thanks, I won't be giving up though. I'm going to keep searching for clues; stay up all night if I have to." He put Klaus on Hank's desk. "So, did you or someone call the bomb squad yet?"

"Yeah, but on their way, they had a flat tire. They'll be here tomorrow."

"They better be."

"You're making a big mistake you know." Klaus said to Roger. "_Everyone_ needs sleep."

"Shut up fish, I know what I'm doing."

"Whatever." He yawned and went to sleep. Roger followed Hank outside and he locked the door behind them.

"You should listen to your fish friend." Hank told him. "Get some sleep; it'll be wise."

"Don't worry about me." Roger responded. "Like I told the fish; I know what I'm doing." Hank shrugged.

In the morning, Klaus awoke. He stretched and yawned. He then noticed Roger.

_"Roger_?" He questioned. "You stayed up all night, didn't you?"

_"Yep_!" Roger replied. He looked at Klaus and Klaus noticed that his eyes were bloodshot and didn't look so good.

"You don't look so good."

"I didn't find anything."

"Oh, that's too bad." He then looked all around. "Who let you in here?"

"Hank."

"And where is he?" Roger looked around and shrugged.

"Und what about the bomb squad? Are they coming?"

"They called and had another flat tire." Klaus' eyes widened.

"_Really?_" Roger nodded. _"Hmm_, maybe whoever set up the bomb heard that they were coming, and they caused the flat tire last night and the other one this morning. That, or they are terrible like the police force is here und in Germany, or Hank really didn't call them at all und he secretly sabotaging the Super Bowl." Roger shrugged.

"Could be." They then heard people talking. Klaus and Roger looked at each

other then went outside where all the noise was.

Outside, a crowd of reporters surrounded Hank. The two teams and their coaches were there too.

_"Hank_," Said one. "I'm Maya Goodman from Fox News. Football fans would like to know. What is the fate of the Super Bowl XLVIII going to be? Will it be cancelled or will it go on as planned?" She put the microphone under Hank's mouth. Hank looked sad. He looked at the camera.

"I'm afraid Super Bowl XLVIII is going to be cancelled this year." Everyone gasped. "We have detectives here and they're trying _everything,_ but things don't look good. We found a bomb in the locker room and…."

_"NOOOOOOO_!" Roger shouted. Everyone looked at him as he marched to them. He grabbed the microphone from Hank. "Don't listen to a thing he says people. Super Bowl XLV….whatever number this is, _will _go on; my partner and I are going to make sure of it!"

_"Excuse me_!" Maya said into the mike. "Who are you? Are you one of the detectives Hank talked about?" she tilted the mike to Roger.

"Yes I am, Maya. I'm Braff Zacklin and I need you to listen."

"But first, who is your partner? Is he here somewhere?" Klaus was about to show himself when Roger spoke.

"That's not important now." Klaus frowned. Roger looked at the camera and

took the mike. "Now listen, _all_ of you! We are going to figure this out. The Super Bowl _will _be saved, I repeat, the Super Bowl will be saved and go on as planned. We are not, I repeat again, we are _NOT _going to give…." He then collapsed onto the snow, asleep. Everyone gasped. Maya bent down and poked Roger.

"_Sir,_ wake up! We're on camera!" she poked again. "_Sir_?" She gave up, took the mike, and stood up. She looked at the camera.

"Well, there you have it ladies and gentleman!" She told the viewers. "Super Bowl XLVIII is cancelled this year. Don't worry; we can still air the commercials and we'll be airing repeats of Animation Domination followed by the news." Klaus rammed into Hank. Hank looked at him and bent down to him. Klaus shook his head.

"We can't give up." He told him. He pointed to all of the reporters. "Now, go inform America." Hank nodded and went to Maya.

"See you tomorrow." Maya continued. "Now, back to you in the studio!"

_ "HOLD IT_!" Hank shouted. Everyone gasped and looked at him. Hank took the mike from Maya and looked at the cameraman. He pointed a mean finger at him. "Don't you _DARE_ stop filming!" The cameraman nodded in fright and let the camera continue recording.

"I tried to give up." Hank admitted. "But Braff and a little talking goldfish is right; we _can't_ give up!" Another reporter whispered to another reporter.

"He does know that fish can't talk, right?" The one reporter asked. "Only in movies and on TV."

"_Shhh_!" The second reporter shushed him. "He may be loony with the talking fish thing, but he's on a roll." They looked back at Hank.

"If we did," Hank continued. "what example would we be setting for all of our younger viewers out there? To give up when the going gets tough? I don't _think_ so! From here on out; we're going to give it our all! I promise; we won't let you football fans down!" The reporters all cheered.

"And there you have it viewers," Maya said into the mike to the camera. "Hank, and the detectives are going to solve this mystery and make sure Super Bowl XLVIII will air tomorrow as planned, She then whispered into the mike. "But just in case it doesn't, commercials, Animation Domination, and the news will air instead." She spoke in her normal voice again. "Back to you guys in the studio!" She then gestured for the cameraman to stop filming. The cameraman obeyed and stopped the recording. Maya looked at Hank and offered him her hand.

"Well good luck!" Hank shook it with his.

"Thanks," Hank replied. He looked at Klaus and the sleeping Roger, then back at the mike. "We're going to need it!" Maya then left and Hank went to talk to the other reporters and repeated what he just said to the other networks.

Meanwhile, back at the Smith household, all of the Smiths were watching Fox News. Steve, who was building the Death Star out of Legos, looked up at his dad.

"Can Klaus, Roger, if he wakes up, and that OC character really do it, Dad?" He asked. "Will the Super Bowl air as planned?"

"They better, son." Stan told him. "Otherwise, football fans from all over the country will be furious, and so will we. We might kick Roger and Klaus out of this family." He then sighed with relief. _"Aw_, a life without the fish and the alien, that'll be _paradise!"_

"But if we kick Roger out, who will be Legman in 'wheels and the Legman'?"

"I will, or better yet, we can forgot all about this childish detective agency that you and Roger made up."

"But people might need our help, Dad! We can't give up the agency; like that guy and Roger said, we can't give up!"

"Son, there are some things you have to give up on, like this agency. You should really leave it to the professionals."

"You're just mad because we fired you from the agency." He said. Stan nodded.

_"Darn right _I am, son! Now, just continue with your Lego building." Steve just looked at his father, and then continued with the Death Star. Steve looked at his father again as he realized something moments later.

"And that guy mentioned that Klaus can talk. Won't people get suspicious of that?"

"Son, I don't think people will believe him. They know that fish can't talk. So, don't worry about it. It'll be all right." Steve just shrugged and continued on working.

After the reporters had all left, Hank went to Klaus and the still napping Roger.

_"Well_?" He stared. "Can we wake up your friend or continue without him?"

"I'm afraid we're going to have to continue without him." Klaus answered. "He needs his sleep. He stayed up all night." Hank then was confused.

"Wouldn't he be mad that we went on without him?"

"Ja, he probably will. But if we wake him up and continue, he won't concentrate. He needs to sleep. He'll thank us later." Hank shrugged.

"If you say so." And so, Hank picked up the sleeping Roger and went back to his office.

After putting Roger in his office, Hank and Klaus went back out. Hank locked the door and he and Klaus went to continue the investigation.

As Klaus and Hank were in the stadium again, a man entered. Klaus noticed it was the same man who taxied him and Roger to the airport. He and Hank approached him.

"I'm sorry, sir." Hank told him. "But, this stadium is closed now. You can't be here."

"What's the fate of the Super Bowl?" The man just asked. "Is it cancelled?" Hank frowned.

"I don't know." He told him. "At this rate, yes. But we are trying our best to have the Super Bowl go on as planned. We have…"

"I know, I know. I saw it on the news at the airport. Before I left, I taxied the detectives to the airport yesterday." Hank looked shocked.

_"Really_?" The man nodded.

"Yeah. Strange fella, talks to himself."

"Are you sure he wasn't talking to his fish?" The man looked at Hank like he had lost his mind.

_"What?_"

"Oh, well this guy has a pet fish with him who…"

_"Hey_!" The man interrupted, looking at the walls and poles. "These drawings and handwriting look like they were drawn by my boys." Hank looked at him.

"_Really_?" The man nodded.

"_Huh_, that's interesting." Klaus rammed into Hank. Hank looked down and

knelt down by him.

"Show him the helmet and the football." Klaus said. "We may have something." Hank nodded and looked at the man.

"One moment." He told him and left. The man continued on observing the drawings on the walls. Hank came back when he had the helmet and the football. "I want you to take a look at these." The man took them and looked at them He gasped and his eyes widened.

"I don't believe this." He stated.

"What is it?" Hank wanted to know. The man looked at Hank.

"Well, whoever did this likes pink, purple and unicorns just like my daughter, Sonya."

_"Sonya_?" The man was now confused.

"Do you know her?"

"I might. Does she have brown hair, brown eyes, loves unicorns and has a stuffed purple giraffe that she calls Violet?" The man nodded.

"That's Sonya all right. She still sucks her thumb at the age of seven. Where is she?" Hank shrugged.

"I don't know. She just ran off crying as one of the detectives was giving her a hard time. But she said she doesn't know who painted this helmet, the football and did the graffiti on the walls and poles. Oh, and all of the players uniforms were replaced with tutus and also maybe the flat tires and the bus crashes and fires. Do you think she would lie?" The man shook his head.

_"Heavens no_! Sonya knows it's not okay to lie."

"Yeah, but do you think she did?" The taxi driver hesitated.

"Well, I…"

_"DADDY; DADDY_!" They heard the voice of a little girl. They looked as Sonya came up to them. The man was confused.

_"Sonya_? What're you doing here? You had us all worried. Do you know where your brothers are?" Sonya pulled at her dad's sleeve.

"Daddy, I know who did all of this." All eyes were now on Sonya, eager to hear what little Sonya was about to say.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_Well, Sonya_?" Her father said. "_Out with it_! Who did all of this?" Sonya was about to answer, when they heard a boy's voice.

"Sonya, _no!_" They all turned and saw him. An older boy was by his side. They both looked like they were ten and 16 or 17.

_"Nice_ going!" The teenager told the boy. "You blew our cover!" Sonya's father stepped up to the boys.

_"Chris? Trevor_?" The father questioned. "What are you guys and your sister doing here? You all should be at home with your babysitter."

"_Busted_!" The young boy said.

_"Yeah_!" The teenager added. "Because you blew our cover, dweeb!"

"Don't blame me!" The boy argued. "If Sonya didn't run off like she did, everything would be fine."

"Don't blame me, Trevor!" Sonya shouted at him. "It's not my fault that you wouldn't have tea at my next tea party." Trevor looked at her.

"Because I'm a boy; I don't have time for your stupid girly parties!" Sonya gasped.

"Stupid is a bad word, Trev."

"No, it's not; just shut up, Sonya!" Sonya looked like she was about to cry. She clung to her father.

_"Daddy_, Trevor's being mean to me!"

_"Trevor_?" The father said. "_Chris?_ Did you boys do this?" The boys instantly shook their heads.

"Oh, _no way_!" Trevor replied.

"_Heavens no_!" The teenager, Chris, added. "We wouldn't _dream _of doing an awful thing. We know how much you love football, Dad."

"They did too!" Sonya disagreed.

"You were involved in this too." Trevor said. "You painted the football and helmet, and helped us in other things remember?" He then covered up his mouth.

_"Nice!"_ Chris said, arms over his chest. "You just blew our cover, again!" The kids' father looked down at Sonya.

"You _lied_, Sonya?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." Sonya apologized. "Trevor and Chris made me! They said if I lied, they would come to my tea party. They lied about that, so I decided to tell the truth."

"But Chris, Trevor, _why?_" The father wanted to know. Chris nudged his little brother.

"You better tell him, Trev." He told him. "Our cover is already blown. It's no use keeping it a secret any more. Go on, tell Dad how you feel." Trevor stepped up and took a deep breath.

"_Dad_," He started.

_ "Why_?" His father asked again, interrupting his son. "Why would you kids do such a thing?" Trevor looked back at Chris. Chris urged him on. Trevor looked back at his father.

"Because I wanted to spend time with you." The man was confused.

"Spend time with me? Why would you want to do that?" Trevor was mad now.

"Because you're my _dad!_ A child is _suppose _to spend time with their parents, and because mom died, we only have one parent left, _you_!"

"Son, I'm sorry. I understand why you ruined football for me, but why the whole nation?"

"Because I wanted _every_ child to spend time with their father, not just me. And since football took you away from me, I wanted to take football away from everyone so they're forced to spend time with their family instead. Family is more important then football, Dad." Their father frowned.

"Oh son, I didn't know you felt this way, but you disappointed fans across the country. Plus, what about all of the sons who want to watch football with their sons?"

"I don't care. I'm doing them a favor. Now, they can spend time with their families. And I'm only ten, Dad; I don't think that far ahead."

"What you did was wrong, son.'

_"What_? What did I do wrong? Sure, I cancelled the Super Bowl. _Big deal_! I did it out of love!"

"You're cute, son. But you did it for the wrong reason." Trevor was about to protest when his father spoke to his eldest son. "I expected better from you, Chris."

"I was against this whole thing at first." Chris admitted. "But when you think of it, you don't spend time with Trevor really and family _is_ more important. And they had to get to the airport and sneak on the plane _someway!"_

"And me and Violet didn't want to be left out!" Sonya added and began sucking her thumb.

Just then several men ran in. All of them wore the same uniforms, bearing the name 'Bomb Squad,' on them. They were all tired as if they all ran a marathon.

"_We're…finally…here_." One of them said to Hank. "_We_… had a lot of flat tires _so we…had to run_…all the way here."

"In the _snow_?" Hank asked. "You know, you could have called me. I would've drove you all here"

"All of our phones were disconnected." Hank arched an eyebrow.

_ "Disconnected_?" The man, who seemed to be the one in charge, nodded.

"Yeah, very strange, we don't know why." Hank was about to ask another question when Trevor spoke up.

"You ran all the way _here? _The bomb guy looked at him and nodded. "Yep! It was exhausting, but it was good excersize for me and my men."

"What's '_hausting'_?" Sonya questioned. The man looked at her. "Really

tiresome, sweetheart." He looked at Hank again. "So, where's the bomb?" Hank gestured the men to follow him.

"Follow me." He said. "We have until tomorrow now."

"Well, deactivating a bomb will take hours." The bomb man said.

"Then you'd better get started then."

"We don't get to rest?" Another man complained.

"_Jeremy_!" His boss barked. "This is a life and death situation here. We didn't

come all this way for a rest. The Super Bowl is _counting_ on us. After we dispose this bomb, we can all rest, but not until then, _understand_?" Jeremy nodded.

"Good, now let's go." He, Jeremy and everybody followed Hank to the locker

room.

When they were in, Hank showed them the bomb and the bomb squad got to work.

It hasn't been a minute when the boss spoke up.

"This isn't a real bomb." He told Hank. Hank's eyes widened.

_"What_?" He wanted to know. "What do you mean 'isn't a real bomb.'?

"It's a toy."

"So, it's a _fake_?" The boss guy nodded.

"Afraid so. I don't know why we have to discover it for you, though. It was pretty obvious." Jeremy did a loud groan.

"So, we ran all this way for nothing?" He complained.

_"Hey_, at least we got a workout." Another man said to him. Jeremy just moaned again and went to lie on a bench.

"Wake me up when we leave." Jeremy said. He was about to go to sleep, when his boss stopped him.

"No, Jeremy. If there's no bomb here, we can go home."

_"But_…" His boss arched an eyebrow. Jeremy stood up and sighed.

_ "Fine_!" The bomb squad members said their goodbyes and headed out. Hank was about to say something when it was too late. They had already left.

The kids' dad all looked at them.

"_Kids_!" He warned. "Care to explain?" The boys smiled innocently.

_"What_?" Sonya asked. "The bomb wasn't my idea. It was Chris's." The dad folded his arms across his chest and the boys looked ashamed.

"We're sorry, Dad." Trevor said. "We thought if they thought there was a bomb here, they wouldn't dare to play the game here."

"And we did a fake one," Chris continued. "Because we didn't want this becoming serious. I got the idea from the bomb threat that my school had earlier in the school year."

"And what about the bus crashes, the fires, the equipment being lost, the lost tires, and disconnecting phones?" Hank wanted to know.

"We throw rocks at the buses as they passed by. The buses all crashed into barriers, thus all catching on fire. We also all ran onto the bus, while that one driver was passed out, and carried the equipment off. We made all the tires go flat when the bomb squad was trying to go to the stadium and Chris cut the wire on their phone lines. We also stole their cell phones and Chris cut the wire on their computers so they couldn't e-mail and stuff."

"You're mad." Sonya said to her father. "Aren't you, Daddy? This is a bad time to ask how you like my drawings, isn't it?"

"Oh you bet I am mad" The dad said. "And this is a bad time to ask about your drawings." All three kids hung their head in shame. "We'll discuss this with the police." The kids gasped.

"The _police_?" Trevor asked. Sonya's eyes widened.

"We're going to _jail_?" Sonya wanted to know. "Aren't we too young?" Ethan looked at his only daughter.

"You all may not go to jail, but juvie, a detention center for youngsters. I know Chris is old enough, but we have to ask the police about you and Trevor. By causing those bus crashes, you could have killed those people and you faked a bomb. Those can't be ignored, kids."

"Poopie."

"When will we be arrested or go to juvie?" Trevor wanted to know.

"A day after the game." Their dad answered. Trevor looked sad.

"Knew it." He said. "I mean, I'm glad that I don't have to go to juvie right away, but still, I knew that even after all of this, you still want to go to the dumb Super Bowl."

The father went by his son and knelt down before him. He sighed, like he was thinking about something.

"You know what?" He said. "It's just one Super Bowl. I can miss it." Trevor was surprised.

"But, don't you have tickets?" He asked.

"Yes." He smiled. "But that doesn't mean I have to go. Plus, you're right, You should all go to juvie right away."

"But, you've been _trying _to get tickets for a Super Bowl ever since Chis was born. You want to give them up all because of me?" Ethan nodded.

"Yes." He stated and shrugged. "And who knows? I'm only 48. Maybe I'll get lucky and get a ticket or two in the future and if not, who cares? I'll call the sitter and tell her that the search is over with and she can go home. Frankly, I don't know why I called a sitter in the first place. Chris is old enough to take care of you and your sister." Trevor smiled and hugged his dad.

"Thanks dad!"

"But who are you going to give the tickets to, dad?" Trevor asked. His dad looked at him and shrugged.

"Well, I gave that extra ticket to Fred and he decided to stay at the hotel while I came here. I don't know about mine. I guess he'll give it to just someone on the street."

"But, isn't that dangerous?" Sonya questioned. "Mommy says never talk to strangers."

"Well, he's already here." Chris told her. "Who else is he supposed to give it to? We don't want to waste it." Sonya shrugged.

"Someone in his family?"

"I guess if he calls home right now or early tomorrow morning, whoever he asks can get here before the game." The father stood up and shook Hank's hand.

"Thank you." He told him. "I'm sure it'll be a great game." Hank smiled and shook the father's hand.

"I'm sure it will too."

"By the way, I never told you my name. It's Ethan Stevenson."

"Hank Scott. You know, by being responsible for these kids, you could go to prison too." Ethan just laughed.

"Don't make me hate you, Hank."

"Duly noted, but you could still get in trouble with the police."

"We'll see what the police thinks." He then changed the subject. "Well, my kids are real sorry for what they did." He looked at his children. _"Right,_ kids?"

_"Right!" _The kids all chanted together. "Sorry Mr. Scotts."

"I forgive you, kids." Hank told them. "But I'll have to ask you three if you would scrub the graffiti off before tomorrow."

"They will." Ethan assured him. He looked back at his kids. _"Right_, kids?"

_"Right_!" The kids all chanted.

"Even _me,_ daddy?" Sonya piped in.

"Even you sweetheart." Ethan told her. Sonya pouted and snapped her fingers in frustration.

_"Poopie_! Poopie, poopie, _poopie!"_

When the kids were scrubbing and washing off all the graffiti off the wall, Roger came up to Hank and Klaus.

"So, what did I miss?" The alien wanted to know. "And why are these kids…" He then realized something. "These kids are the culprits, aren't they?"

_"Yep_!" Hank told him.

"Und you remember the taxi driver that drove us to the airport back in Virginia?" Klaus put in. Roger nodded.

"Yeah, how can I forget? He was annoying, even more annoying than you." Klaus brightened.

_ "Really_? You found someone more annoying than me?"

"No. I just said that to make you feel better." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Gee, _thanks_, dummkoph!" He then changed the subject. _"Anyways_, it turns out that these are his kids."

"I _knew_ it!" Klaus and Hank were confused.

_"Huh_?"

"When he told us that his kids ran away and how his son was mad at him for picking football over him, I knew it was the kids."

"If you knew it was the kids, then why didn't you tell the police?" Hank asked. "Then you and your pet fish didn't need to come here and this mess would have been resolved right away." Roger looked at him.

"You can't be 'pretty sure' about these things. You got to be '100% accurate'. I had a hunch it was his kids, but I had to have more evidence proving it was them before I can put a lid on it. If you don't, and things aren't what you said they were, you only prove that you are nothing but a fool."

"Und that'll be awkward." Klaus added. "Und embarrassing."

"Right."

"Just then, Ethan noticed Roger. He approached him.

"_Oh no_!" He said. He hid behind Hank. "Tell him I'm not here."

"Hey, it's you!" Ethan said. "My taxi buddy! I knew you'd be here. So, where were you earlier?"

"Asleep." Hank answered. "He was…"

"_Yep_!" Roger interrupted, emerging from his hiding place. "Solving crimes can take a lot out of you."

"Well, while my kids scrub off the graffiti that they did, want to hear another one of my football stories?"

"No thanks." Ethan was confused.

"Are you sure? Because this is one heck of a story."

"Yes, I'm sure."

"_Daddy_?" Sonya spoke up. Ethan turned to her.

_ "Yes_?" He asked.

"Can I go potty?"

"Sure, kid." Hank said. "Let's me show you the way." He offered his hand to Sonya. Sonya took it.

"You better be sure she's really going to the bathroom." Roger said to Hank. "By saying 'Can I go potty?', is a perfect opportunity to escape."

"I trust her." Ethan said. "She lied once and look at where that took her; I don't think she'll ever lie to me again." Roger looked at Ethan.

"Are you sure?" He questioned. "People change. Because 'ever lie to me ever again', is a really long time. She may have lied to you about not lying." Sonya looked at her dad.

"Don't worry, Daddy. When I'm done with the bathroom, I'll do this boring job with my brothers. I promise."

"I know you will, honey." Ethan said. Sonya looked at Klaus.

"Can you watch Violet for me?" She asked him. Klaus was about to speak, when Ethan talked instead.

"Fish can't talk, sweetheart." He told her.

_"He_ did and in a funny voice too."

"Just go with Hank."

"Yes, daddy."

"She's right." Hank told Ethan. "I heard that fish talk with my own two ears."

"Just take Sonya to the bathroom." Ethan said to him, irritated. Hank put his

head down in shame.

"Yes, sir." He turned to Sonya. "Okay sweetheart, let's go."

Sonya was about to go, when Klaus gestured her to bend down by him, so she did.

"I'll be honored to look after your purple giraffe for you, kid." Klaus said to her. Roger felt insulted.

_"Hey!"_ He shouted at Sonya. "Why not _me?_" Sonya looked at Roger with narrowed eyes.

"Because I don't trust you, meanie."

"_Sonya_!" Her dad spoke. "I thought you wanted to go potty."

"_Yes, daddy_!" With that, she left with Hank. Ethan then got a phone call. He took it out and, turned it on, and talked into it.

"_Hello?"_ He asked. "Oh Frank, what do you want?" He went a little further to

talk.

"Poor Roger." Klaus said to him. "Burned by a little girl. I bet that makes you mad, but she's right. You are a meanie I like that kid, even though what she did was wrong." Roger looked at the fish.

"Shut up." He told him.

"I can't believe Frank." Ethan said, coming back and putting his phone away. "He says now he can't come because he forgot that was his wedding anniversary and he forgot he had plans with his wife that day, so now he can't come. He's heading back on the next flight to Virginia." He held up the extra ticket. "I don't know what I'll do with this ticket now."

"_Oopsie!"_ Roger put in. He then was confused. "Wait, why are we still here? We solved the case so we can go home."

After saying their goodbyes, Roger and Klaus were about to go back to the hotel to hail a taxi when Ethan offered Roger the tickets. The alien looked at him, confused.

"I know this is kind of last minute," Ethan began. "But, how would you like to attend tomorrow's game? It's thanks for saving the Super Bowl. You can give the other ticket to someone else."

_"Yeah_!" Hank added with a smile. "You should totally come. It'll be fun!"

_"Dad_?" Trevor asked. Ethan turned around to look at him.

_ "Yes_?" He questioned.

"I know I'm going to juvie, but since Frank can't go now, I was hoping I could watch the football game with you." Ethan was confused.

"You want to come?" Trevor nodded.

"Yes; if you wanted to come that badly, it was wrong of me taking that away from you. You may not get another chance to watch a Super Bowl on a real life field."

"But, don't you hate football? Isn't that the whole reason you kids sabotaged the Super Bowl in the first place?" Trevor nodded.

"What's sabotage?" Sonya wanted to know, but was ignored.

"Yeah, but I'll be spending time with you!" Trevor continued. "So, can you take us in to the police on Monday?" Ethan sighed and nodded.

"I shouldn't, and this is going to be unrealistic, but since I did want to go and still do, very well." Trevor pumped his fist in the air in excitement.

"_YES_!" Sonya and Chris's jaws dropped. "But not a day later." He looked at Roger and grabbed the two tickets back. "Since you don't need them anymore." _"Lucky_!" Chris said. "I was going to go to a Super Bowl party at Scott's tomorrow. Can I go to that?" Ethan looked at his other kids.

"Well, if I'm going to be with Trevor, you guys are stuck here. So, you can't go to Scott's tomorrow and you said yourself that family was important Chris; don't be a hypocrite. Also, don't call your little brother a bad name."

"_Yeah Chris!"_ Sonya put in. "Don't call Trevor a bad name and don't be a hippo." She looked at her dad.

Ethan took Violet away from Sonya.

"_Hey!_"

"Sorry Sonya, I'll give Violet back to you when the police are done with you and your brothers, and you stop sucking your thumb."

"But I can't help it and that fish did talk."

"No he can't, Sonya, let it go. And yes, you can stop sucking your thumb. Honestly Sonya, you're seven years old, too old to suck your thumb."

"But not too old for Violet, right?" Ethan smiled.

"Right." Sonya jumped up and down in excitement.

"_Yes!" _She looked at Violet. "Don't worry Vi; we'll be together again. I'll stop sucking my thumb just for you." She was about to suck her thumb when she stopped herself. She smiled innocently. Hank looked at Roger.

"I think you should still go." He told him. "So, because of what you did, you can go for free." Roger's eyes brightened.

_"Really_?" He wanted to know. Hank nodded.

"Yeah, and you get to do the first kickoff. So, what do you think? Are you and your fish coming?" Roger jumped up and down like he just won the lottery.

"OH YES, YES, _YES_! Of _course_ we'll be there!" Hank smiled.

"Then, I'll see you and your pet fish tomorrow."

"You hate football." Klaus reminded Roger. Roger then looked at him.

"Don't make me not take you." He told him.

"Well, I guess it would make the Smiths jealous when they see us on TV and that would be _hilarious_! Plus, it's not everyday an alien und a goldfish gets invited to a Super Bowl. We might be the first." Klaus then smiled.

He and Roger went back to the hotel to get ready for tomorrow.

Roger placed the football on the field when it was time to start. Everything was back to normal.

"_Okay fellas,"_ The alien told the players. "I want a nice, clean game." He then whispered. "I'm just saying that because we're on TV. You can be dirty and have the game be a bloodbath as much as you want. Punch, kick, bite each other. Do whatever it takes to get the ball."

_"Roger_!" Klaus whispered loudly to him from his pocket. "There're children watching. Just a nice, clean game, okay? Let's not make this sport more violent then it already is. Also, let's not make this game gross." Roger just looked at him.

"You're no fun, fish."

"_Hey_," Spoke up a player, pointing at Klaus. "Did that fish just talk?"

"_Uh…no_?" Roger lied. "No, he didn't." He then became serious. He then flipped the coin. It was heads. He looked at the Seahawk player. "It's heads. You start us off, big guy. _Play football!"_ And with that, he blew the whistle. Roger left the field and headed for his seat near Trevor and his dad to watch the game.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

The Smiths were watching TV. They were surprised when they saw Roger, whistle around his neck, and Klaus, in his pocket, appear, waving. Roger placed the football in the center of the field, blew the whistle and got out of the way, as the game began. Steve was mad.

"No _fair!_" He complained. "Roger and Klaus get to go to Super Bowl and do the start the game? If I didn't have homework, that would've been _me!_ I hate homework and I hate Klaus."

"Everyone hates Klaus, son." Stan told him.

"I don't hate him." Hayley spoke up. The family all looked at her like she was out of her mind. "_What_? I don't. I may hate him at times, but I don't _despise_ him like you all apparently do." They all paid attention to the TV again and watched the entire game.


End file.
